


Sunflowers (trust)

by S_Horne



Series: August in Bloom [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Steve is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Steve kept his eyes on the chopping board in front of him as he spoke. “An affair. I read it in line at the grocery store this morning. They didn’t know for certain who it was with, but they had some pretty inventive suggestions. Saw some names that I really wish I hadn’t, because now those images are permanently etched into my retina.”Tony scrambled off the couch, nearly braining himself on the table when his foot caught under the edge of the rug, and all but ran over to Steve, never more grateful for their open-plan apartment.“I'm not,” he blurted out frantically, eyes wide and heart beating a rapid staccato. “Steve, I swear I'm not. You have to believe me.”





	Sunflowers (trust)

“_Entertainment Weekly_ said you were having an affair.”

Steve said it so casually that Tony wasn’t expecting anything close to what he heard. He choked on his toast, spluttering crumbs over the coffee table as he sat forward in shock and thumped himself on the chest.

“What?” he spat out hoarsely, twisting around on the couch to stare around at Steve in the kitchen behind him. “I’m having a _what_?”

Steve kept his eyes on the chopping board in front of him as he spoke. “An affair. I read it in line at the grocery store this morning. They didn’t know for certain who it was with, but they had some pretty inventive suggestions. Saw some names that I really wish I hadn’t, because now those images are permanently etched into my retina.”

Tony scrambled off the couch, nearly braining himself on the table when his foot caught under the edge of the rug, and all but ran over to Steve, never more grateful for their open-plan apartment.

“I'm not,” he blurted out frantically, eyes wide and heart beating a rapid staccato. “Steve, I swear I'm not. You have to believe me.”

Steve didn't look up as he lifted one shoulder lightly. “I'm just telling you what I read. They seemed pretty convinced. You've been seen with a few models apparently, going out for dinner with them and not me. There were some blurry shots of someone standing a little too close for comfort as well.”

“But that doesn't mean anything,” Tony protested. His words were earnest, even coming out a little breathless as he tried so hard to make them believable. “They were just for the adverts for the new launch next month. I wouldn't, Steve, you _know _I wouldn't. I took them out for dinner once or twice – I told you I was going there. You knew who they were. Baby, I swear, you’ve met them all.”

“I'm just telling you what I read.” Steve punctuated his words with a particularly hard snap of his knife, a slice of pepper shooting off the chopping board and onto the floor where it lay ignored. “It was a pretty lengthy article. Lots of detail. You’ve been having this affair for months, apparently. Well, a different one every few weeks, I think they were telling me.”

Tony’s heart beat even louder in his chest, the blood rushing in his ears so that his words sounded distorted to himself. “Steve, I swear… it’s not true. I would _never. _I, I wouldn’t – I _couldn’t_.”

Just as Tony was about to start begging, his hands hovering over Steve’s arms but not sure whether to touch, Steve started to laugh. Tony stared in confusion as Steve put down his knife and bent forward, shoulders shaking as loud barks of laughter left his mouth.

“_What_?”

Tony’s question hung in the air as Steve turned to him, chuckles still echoing around the room as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I just couldn’t resist.” Tony’s brow furrowed and he crinkled his nose when Steve reached out to smooth away some of the creases with the back of his knuckles. “I don’t believe it, Tony, of course I don’t. I’ve already passed it onto Pepper and she’s sent out retraction papers – I’ve asked her to sue them as well, but I don’t know if she can swing that. I just couldn’t resist a little teasing.”

Tony relaxed into Steve’s hold, even as he pouted dramatically. His heart began to calm down as he reached one arm out of the hug to swat at Steve’s back, the relief flowing through him too strong to stay mad.

“You asshole,” he muttered darkly, “you nearly gave me a heart attack. Again.”

Steve leant in and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Tony’s head, holding his lips there for a long moment. “You would never,” he said confidently, unwaveringly sure. “I know you wouldn’t. There has never been a single day that I would have ever thought you would and how anybody else could, I’ll never know. You’re my world.”

“You’re still an asshole, no matter how romantic you can be.” Tony’s actions belied his words as he stretched out to take Steve’s hand in his own and tangled their fingers together, nuzzling closer into Steve’s embrace and letting out a soft laugh. “I didn’t know you had that in you; you damn idiot. That wasn’t funny.”

His smile belied his true thoughts and, judging from the laugh shaking his chest, Steve knew he was forgiven. There was a long moment of quiet before Tony sighed and pulled back slightly to look at Steve’s face.

“But, I don’t care what other people think, as long as you know.”

“I do,” Steve said immediately, his words making Tony’s shoulders slump further. “Of course I do. It was a joke, sweetheart. You’re far too good a person – ah, don’t you dare start arguing with me, – you’re far too good. And if you ever did stray, it would be my fault for pushing you to it.”

“You could never,” Tony said softly. “I’m yours.”

“And I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr](https://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
